worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MBR-04/3 Tomahawk II
Background Once the war with the Haydonites was over, review and analysis of the past battles demonstrated a need for a single heavy combat platform. In all the battles they had waged over the previous 40 years, one type of unit seemed to stand out and perform above expectations....and that was the Tomahawk as well as it's smaller sibling the Excalibur. Defense command concluded that most Anti-aircraft and long range defense missiles would be better handled as static defenses and ground defense would focus on a single main battle robot also doing away with the more close combat type of robot like the Spartan and Gladiator models had been. The end result was the Tomahawk II Main Battle Robot. It's lineage was obvious even with some cosmetic changes. Armed with multiple particle cannons it could potential destroy opposing unit in a single blast. It also had the capability to engage smaller targets without using the overpowering particle cannons, being armed with a variety of smaller weapons for that purpose, as well as limited missile ordnance. Production of the Tomahawk II began in the fall of 2049 and deployment in various locations around the earth as well as throughout the sentinels allied worlds and fleet began in spring of 2050. Model Type - MBR-04/3 Tomahawk II Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body 650 Head/Cockpit 200 Particle Cannons (3) 265 ea Upper Arms (2) 120 ea Legs (2) 375 ea Feet (2) 125 ea Shoulder Launcher 120 ea Twin A/C 50 Heavy Laser 45 Plasma Gun 45 AR - 18 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds (2d6) Speed Running - 96kph Leaping - 10ft Endurance - 275 hours on 12 protoculture canisters Statistics Height - 13.8m Length - 5.7m Width - 8.2m Weight - 35 tons loaded, 29 tons dry PS - Equivalent to robotic 40 Cargo - Minimal persona and survival gear Power System - 1 RRL-3 miniaturized protoculture-cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 4d6x10 per blast, 8d6x10 per dual blast, 12d6x10 per triple blast Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee per gun Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-15 Payload - 15 Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Twin Auto-cannon Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 2400m Damage - 8d6x10+60sdc per burst (8d6+6md) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 250 bursts Bonuses - +1 Weapon Type - Heavy Laser Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1600m Damage - 1d6x10 per blast per gun. fire in tandem Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Plasma Gun Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 1d6x10+10 Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses/Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite Swat - 2d6 Kick - 6d6 body block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance traveled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 3d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Robotech RPGs Macross Mecha Manual Macross Compendium Robotech Reference Guide Mecha HQ